Happily Stranded Together
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: I got bored after finishing Graduation. This story occurs sometime before spring break but is totally separate from Graduation. Read and review please. Input is appreciated. Enjoy the story.
1. Life On An Island

In the thick of a dark, tropical forest there were a rustle in leafy bushes. A creature of fair size lurked among the shadows. The unknown creature was hidden under the canopy of the massive trees that dominated the uncharted island. Lush green grass and tan sand covered the ground of the island. Clear blue sea water surrounded every inch of the mass of land.

The creature's aqua eyes pierced through two dark holes of leafy bushes in the brush. On four limbs, the animal crouched down and from an angle it could be identified as a member of the prime mate family. The relative of the prime mate family was not like it's cousins as it was referred to as the 'naked ape'. The male human was clad in a brown loin cloth and had smeared black clay on his fair colored cheeks.

The blue eyed young man's dirty blonde hair flopped in front of his eyes. He positioned his right arm up and bent his elbow as he pointed his spear in the air for a ready position to strike his target. Two pairs of piercing blue eyes locked on a potential meal for him and his mate as they had been stranded for three days. Typically the young man would be against killing another living being but when hunting is necessary for survival than he would have to make an exception. As the young man got ready to pounce on the succulent wild boar, he took note that he and his mate have been stranded before and that it was the last time they were stranded but with other people. Last time that they were truly stranded without any sign of civilization, he and his partner were fighting. But time passed by and they become an extremely strong team. The couple is stranded once again but on the different island. They were fighting but not with each other, they were fighting for their lives.

A sharp arrow head was designated as the point of the spear and shined in the late afternoon sun. The intelligent young man waited fifteen more seconds before bursting out of the brush. With all his might and speed, the blonde haired boy sprinted head-on towards the wild boar. The animal noticed a human rushing towards it but did not have enough time to escape the horrifying experience of being stabbed to death with a spear. All that came to mind to the young hunter's mind as he shoved his weapon into the boar's body was a scene from the book he had read once that was titled The Lord Of The Flies when young boys shoved a spear through its ass all the way to the head. Blood spilled everywhere from the pink and brown pig's body.

The young hunter pulled out his hunting weapon from the poor animal's body and picked up the body. He carried the carcass to a river and washed out any other unwanted material and blood that still reside in the animal's boy. Once civilized, the boy from a city became a survivor and walked back to the camp with dead pig in his left arm while the spear was in his right hand.

Once the city boy arrived at the campsite, he soon went to work gutting the pig and to leave behind any edible parts of meaty flesh for himself and his partner. The young man was almost ready to cook the poor beast over the camp fire but had to stop his actions once he was called from some bushes that were off to the side.

"Cody", exclaimed the female voice.

"Yeah", Cody exclaimed in response.

"Where are you", the female's voice yelled in question.

"I'm here at the camp", Cody yelled back.

At once when Cody had responded, a rustling noise could be heard in the same direction as the voice and a slim figure appeared from the bushes. The figure could be well distinguished as a female human once she came out from the shelter of the shadows that were casted by trees. The beautiful female with brown eyes and hair to match had a lovely smiled etched across her face the moment she spotted Cody. The young woman wore tan loin cloth that covered her groin like Cody and her curvaceous chest. The cloth on her chest only had one strap that wrapped around her left shoulder. The teenaged girl walked towards Cody and sat down next to him. She scooted closer to her little egg head.

"Hi, Bailey", Cody said.

"Hi, Cody. I see you killed a pig instead of fish today", Bailey stated.

"I just wanted to change things up a bit", Cody bluntly stated while shrugging his shoulders.

Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's lean body. Cody looked over at Bailey who was on his left.

"How was your bath", Cody asked.

"It was fine", Bailey said as she cuddled close to her city boy.

"Why are you so cuddly all the sudden, Bailey? Did something scare you", Cody genuinely asked.

"No. I'm not scared of anything. I just to be as close as possible to my man", Bailey softly answered.

Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead and then returned to his duty of cooking the pig.

"If you're trying to compensate for what happened the first time we got stranded together on an island with Zack, London and Woody then don't worry. I had already forgiven you for a long time now. I already told you, Bails", Cody stated.

Bailey dug her head into Cody's left shoulder and muffled something. Cody knew that Bailey had muffled a 'yes' and 'I wish I hadn't 'talked' with Zack the way that she did to get back at him'. She also muffled that she was sorry. Cody thought that Bailey had apologized enough for the fight that they had. He thought that had both apologized and forgave each other. Cody wondered why Bailey would still be punishing herself for a fight that was mostly his fault. Cody turned back to his little hay bail.

"Bailey, you may not be afraid of anything on this island but you're afraid of something else. You're afraid that we might fall into a disagreement and break apart again.

Bailey simply nodded her head while rubbing her head against Cody's shoulder. Cody silently and awkwardly turned the pig around in the blazing fire.

"Bailey, you shouldn't punish yourself too much for something that happened to us that was mostly my fault. Don't worry. I'm going love you endlessly. All you need to do is to forgive yourself", Cody sternly stated.

Bailey lifted her head and looked straight at Cody's serious expression on his face. He was clearly focused on properly and thoroughly cooking the pig all the way through in the hot fire with yellow and orange flames rising and dancing in the sky until they dispersed. Before Bailey had the chance to reply to Cody's statement he spoke up again.

"I thought that it would be impossible for me to forgive myself during our six months fighting each other after our break-up in Paris but I managed to forgive myself somehow. I know you can forgive yourself with time. I just want you know that if you decide to walk off to have alone time with yourself, I'll be here for you when you're ready to come back", Cody said.

"How did you know I was going to take a walk to think about some things", Bailey asked in response.

Cody softly laughed and looked at Bailey.

"I guess I just know you so well, Bails. I'll be waiting for you but until then give yourself time and space to maul over any qualms you have with yourself", Cody answered.

Bailey kissed Cody and the cheek and stood up.

"Thank you, Cody. I'll be back", Bailey said as she looked down at her feller.

Cody smiled and Bailey was off. The country girl walked straight back into the thick brush and paced through the tropical forest, trying to think of ways to forgive herself. The brunette haired girl was so busy that she walked into a pit. She fell into a ten foot pit and hit the ground pretty hard. Lucky for her, she didn't have any broken bones nor did she tear any ligaments. The only injuries Bailey had received were a few cuts on her chest and on her right thigh. Unfortunately, the cut on the thigh prevented Bailey from climbing up from the pit. Bailey was stuck in a deep ditch on an uncharted island.

To Be Continued….


	2. Savior

Bailey struggled to stand up in the ditch but fell down twice before she was able to stand up by herself. The brown eyed girl leaned against the dirt wall and sighed. She could feel pain in her chest. She clutched her chest with her right arm and held on to the dirt wall with her left hand. Bailey knew that she couldn't get out of the pit by herself. She would have to call for Cody to help her.

"Cody, help", Bailey screamed.

"HELP", Bailey bellowed.

The farm girl was losing energy to calling for help from Cody. Bailey sighed and took three deep breathes. She took in as much air as possible and yelled one last time.

"CODY, HELP", Bailey screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bailey's scream echoed through the forest and travelled far enough for Cody to hear a cry for help from the campsite. It took Cody a few seconds to realize that Bailey needed help from him. He figured by the sound of the scream that came from his favorite girl that she was stuck in a ditch and in pain The city boy quickly stood up and raced in the opposite direction of Bailey's plea towards the broken boat that he and Bailey was in. Cody's sprint to the boat lasted for ten minutes. He was planning to gather necessary supplies to help Bailey.

While Cody sprinted towards the boat for supplies, Bailey sat down in the pit and waited. Her loin cloth type skirt rode up a bit along her injured thigh. The material scrunched up a little bit on her fair colored skin. Bailey took time to reflect how she should forgive herself. As Bailey thought of ways and reasons to forgive herself, Cody arrived at the boat and grabbed a rope and a first aid kit. He sprinted the other way back to where he heard Bailey's cry for help. The city boy ran as fast his long and lanky legs would allow him. Since Cody doesn't run long distance very often in his life his legs shook with great fatigue. Even in pain from running as fast as possible for a significantly amount of yardage Cody still pushed through because he knew in his heart that the pain was worth it to save Bailey. When Cody had passed by the campsite, he threw the first aid kit down on the ground.

Cody pushed his body passed its usual limits and ran faster than before and pumping more iron. While Cody rushed to the pit, Bailey came to a conclusion that she will forgive herself. Bailey then waited for Cody's arrival. Five minutes later, Bailey heard Cody scream for her. She heard Cody yell in question about where she was and yelled back at him where her location was. Within a minute Cody arrived at the pit. He looked down and saw Bailey sitting down in the dirt.

Cody went back to a nearby tree and tied the rope around it. He threw the rest of the rope down to the pit. Cody walked back to the pit and carefully ascended down the ditch and approached Bailey. He crouched down in front of her.

"Are you okay, Bails? Are you hurt anywhere", Cody asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I don't have any broken bones or torn ligaments but I'm sure that I have cuts on my chest and I have a cut on my right thigh", Bailey responded.

"Can you stand up", Cody asked.

"I can but I struggle to stand up by myself. My leg hurts when I try to stand up", Bailey replied.

"I'll help you up", Cody stated.

Bailey looked straight into Cody's blue eyes and nodded her head in understanding. Cody kneeled on his knees and held onto Bailey's waist tight. With their combined effort, Cody and Bailey could stand up together. Cody then led Bailey to the rope. He held the rope with his right hand and held Bailey in his left arm and wrapped his left hand onto the rope.

"Hold on tight, sweetie", Cody commanded.

Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody and he held her tight while pulling him and Bailey up and out of the ditch. Cody's arms ached with extreme pain but thought it would be necessary to save Bailey and to help himself develop muscles and become stronger. It took some time for Cody and Bailey to get up and out of the pit but they made it on solid ground once more. Cody momentarily had let go of Bailey her body shook from imbalance but gently collapsed to the ground. Cody crouched down again in front of Bailey and gazed into her brown eyes.

"Do you want to rest first before we head back to camp", Cody asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I can always rest at the camp", Bailey replied.

"So are you ready to be carried", Cody asked.

Bailey gave an unsure nod to the head since she wasn't expecting Cody to offer to carry her. Cody didn't waste much time to scoop Bailey into his arms and hold her bridal style. Cody walked back to the camp with Bailey huddled in his slender arms. When Cody arrived at the campsite he gently laid Bailey on the ground and quickly grabbed the first aid kit. Cody sat down next to Bailey and opened up the first aid kit. He turned to Bailey and she turned her head towards him.

"Could you please bring your leg over to me? You can just prop it up on my knee", Cody suggested.

Bailey did not have to think to know to place her injured leg on Cody's left leg. Cody grabbed Bailey's leg and pulled it closer to his chest so that he could have a better view of the cut on her leg. Cody pushed the skirt up Bailey's right thigh with his left hand and examined the cut. The injury ran long across the skin from the top to the side and went in a diagonal angle. Cody took out a disinfectant spray and gauze. Cody sprayed Bailey's thigh to clean the wound. He then wrapped the gauze around the cut and cut off the material from the roll and pinned it together. Cody then looked back into Bailey's eyes.

"Where are the cuts on your chest because I can't see them", Cody asked.

Bailey looked down her chest and became flustered. She looked back at Cody and gave him a weak and awkward smile.

"I can only assume that the cuts are underneath my top", Bailey emphasized.

It took Cody a few seconds to put the pieces together and then looked away from Bailey with a red blush running across his face. Cody cleared his throat and turned back to Bailey.

"I guess we'll take care of this situation a differently. Maybe you could um...turn your back to me and take off your top", Cody shuttered.

Bailey had a small smile on her face before she took her leg off Cody's knee and turned around. Bailey pushed her strap off and took off the material that she used as her top and pulled it over her head. Cody just stared in awe as he feasted his eyes on Bailey's bare skin. Granted, all he saw was Bailey's backside but he still felt a little flustered. Bailey wrapped her right arm around her chest.

"Now face me again", Cody directed.

Bailey turned back around to Cody with her arm covering her chest. Cody awkwardly took the roll of gauze and unraveled the material.

"I think the way that we'll do this is that you move your arm down ever so slightly each time and wrap the gauze around your c-chest", Cody stuttered.

Bailey understood the concept but felt weird with Cody having no choice but to wrap up her chest.

"Ok", Bailey shyly said.

Bailey shifted her arm down her chest by two inches and Cody placed his right hand on Bailey's bare back with the end tip of the gauze and started to wrap around Bailey's chest. Bailey and Cody continued the routine of having Bailey's cut breasts wrapped and covered in gauze. When Bailey dropped her arm down to her side Cody was able to finish off wrapping the gauze around her chest and pinned it together. Bailey had then her top back on and hugged Cody. He hugged her back tightly. Bailey leaned into Cody's left ear.

"Thank you, so much for helping me and not taking advantage of the situation", Bailey sweetly whispered.

"A true gentleman never takes advantage of his lady", Cody sweetly replied.

"What if your lady wants you to take advantage of her? What if she wants you to enjoy yourself", Bailey teasingly asked.

Cody had let go of Bailey and they both drew bug from the hug.

"I would make sure that it wasn't a trick first and see if I passed the test. A true and strong gentleman doesn't assume that the lady wants her man to be happy until he knows that his lady is happy", Cody said.

"I'm so glad that I have you, Cody. I'm glad that here with you on this uncharted island", Bailey honestly and happily stated.

"That reminds me. Have you forgiven yourself yet", Cody asked.

"Yes", Bailey said.

Cody leaned into Bailey and kissed her. She melted into the kiss and gave him just as much as passion as he delivered for the kiss. After a few seconds, Cody and Bailey pulled back from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I'm sure the boar has fully cooked. We can eat now", Cody suggested as he motioned towards the boar in the campfire.

"I'm sure some food will be good for the both of us", Bailey commented.

Cody and Bailey shifted over to the fire and carefully pulled the boar away from the fire. The meat fell off as they pulled at it onto giant leaves that were used as plates. Cody and Bailey sat close to each and ate in peace. After their meal, Cody and Bailey cleaned up and got ready to sleep as night was fast approaching. They decided to extinguish the fire before falling asleep. Cody and Bailey slept on their sides, snuggled close to each other. Cody cuddled close to Bailey's backside leaving no space between him and his little hay bail. Cody had his arms tightly wrapped around Bailey's slim waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Cody kissed Bailey on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Bailey", Cody said.

"Goodnight, Cody", Bailey smiled.

Bailey and Cody then had let their heads fall to the soft sand and fell asleep. The only lullaby the couple had was the soft crashing of the waves and gentle breathes of the young couple.

To Be Continued….

_Author's Note: For certain reviewers, please, be patient for the reason why or how Cody and Bailey got stranded. Don't worry, I'll explain later._


	3. Memory Within A Dream

As the young couple was lulled to sleep and drifted into dreamland, Cody snuggled even closer to Bailey in his sleep. In Cody's dream, he was remembering when he and Bailey crashed on the shore of the island.

Cody's dream:

_Sun poured out on the Sky Deck of the S.S. Tipton and Cody Martin was folding towels. He saw his twin brother wiping down the counter as his friends and his girlfriend enjoyed their smoothies at the Easy Squeezy. Maya told Bailey a joke and she giggled. Zack had a bored expression his face as wiped the counter. Woody and London were immersed in an interesting conversation for the two of them. Cody turned his attention back to folding towels. He heard his watch beep which signaled that he would be off his shift soon. He smiled at himself and finished folding towels and had put everything away. He walked over to his friends._

_Upon his arrival, Cody leaned down and gave Bailey a nice peck on her cheek. She obviously noticed and turned her head to him with a big smile on her face._

"_Hi, sweetie! I see you're done with your shift", Bailey happily beamed as she stood up to welcome Cody in a warm embrace._

_Bailey gave Cody a soft kiss on the cheek and then pulled away as to spare their friends._

"_Are you going to be busy", Cody cautiously asked._

"_The only plans that I have for the rest of the day is to spend time with you", Bailey happily stated._

"_So…what do you want to do today, Bailey", Cody enthusiastically asked._

"_Anything that involves me being with you", Bailey smiled._

"_I love that idea", Cody said._

_Cody and Bailey beamed at each other and gave each Eskimo kisses by nuzzling their noses together. Zack, London and Woody gave their combined grossed out sound just like when they were stranded together with Cody and Bailey. Maya just cooed as she thought what Cody and Bailey had was absolutely adorable and then wondered why her Zack wasn't more cuddly like his brother, Cody._

"_Ewwww….", Woody and London groaned._

_Bailey pulled away from Cody and rolled her eyes. Cody was disappointed that his friends disturbed his and Bailey's cute little moment._

"_Guys, you've seen Cody and I do this before and the last time you saw us snuggle our noses together was over a year ago", Bailey sighed._

"_Yeah, you guys have already seen plenty of what we've been through which is a lot. I thought that by now you wouldn't be bothered by our public displays of affection", Cody added._

"_We don't care", Zack interrupted._

_Maya gave Zack a weird look._

"_You two can do whatever you want to do as long as we NOT around when you do whatever you do. The rest of us are going on an adventure", Zack continued to talk._

"_What are you going to do", Cody doubtfully asked._

"_Mr. Moseby has restricted Woody, London and myself from being allowed on an island that supposed to be toured. We got in major trouble for burning his pocket hanky collection. So the three of us are going to sneak off the boat", Zack dully stated._

"_I think this reasonable punishment for you three to not be allowed off the boat", Cody said._

"_There's a reason why you're being punished", Bailey agreed._

"_Bailey's right. You three shouldn't be allowed to leave the boat for today", Maya added._

"_Not if you can stop us! Come on London and Woody, we have plans to make", Zack huffed while leaving in the middle of his shift._

_London and Woody followed Zack to a far off place on the boat. Cody, Bailey, and Maya tried to follow them to stop them but they lost them instead._

_A few hours later Zack, London and Woody were all ready to be dropped in a row boat. Before the three friends left, Cody and Bailey spotted them. They tried to stop them but the boat dropped. As Bailey and Cody watched the boat drop over the railing they were joined by Mr. Moseby. They could see that he was not happy at all. Mr. Moseby instructed Cody and Bailey to follow them and to bring them back as he had explained to them that they are close to them and that they are responsible enough to follow their friends. Cody and Bailey agreed with Mr. Moseby to follow Zack, London, and Woody in another row boat._

_Once Cody and Bailey were in the row boat, Mr. Moseby carefully lowered the row boat that had Bailey and Cody inside it until it made contact with water. After the send-off, Cody and Bailey rowed away to follow their foolish friends. After two hours of rowing the young couple found their friends sitting in the boat and letting it to drift to an island. Cody yelled at Zack to turn the boat around and Zack argued with Cody for a while but then gave in with Cody's logic winning over. Zack told London and Woody that they would be returning back to the S.S. Tipton. Woody and London hung their head in defeat but then rowed back the cruise ship before they got really lost out at sea._

_Cody and Bailey rowed their boat right behind Zack, Woody and London's boat. Unfortunately when Zack, Woody and London's boat got back to the S.S. Tipton, Cody and Bailey were separated from their friends by a wave. Their boat got swooped up and was pushed forward back to the unknown island. The boat crash landed but Cody and Bailey did not receive any serious injuries. Cody and Bailey had then realized that they were stranded again and started to make the best out of it. They quickly made a new pair of 'clothing' and changed into their clothes as they wanted to preserve the clothes that they had previously worn for when it would be time to rejoin the real world on the S.S. Tipton. Cody and Bailey had folded their clothes and placed their normal clothes somewhere safe right next to each other's. As Cody and Bailey had adapted to life on a new and unknown island, Zack, Woody and London were worried for Cody and Bailey's safety and then felt remorse for their stupidity and stubbornness for not staying on the cruise ship in the first place. The trio blamed themselves for Cody and Bailey to be lost at sea again. Mr. Moseby had momentarily stopped scorning them to take the time to tell them that they will eventually find Cody and Bailey._

_As the first full days passed for Cody and Bailey being stuck on the island they had developed a great system and were happy what they had going for them. Before Cody went out into the forest, Bailey had informed him that she would wash up. He smiled at her and replied to her that he hopes she enjoys herself. Bailey gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and told him not to worry about killing animals for survival. Cody smiled at Bailey and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. The young couple had bid each other goodbye and went off into different directions…_

*End of Cody's dream memory*

Cody's lips curled into a smile while he still was in dreamland. Under the lovely spell of a dream, Cody clung close to Bailey's body even more so than before. The reason for the young man to have a smile on his face was that he was happy that he has a chance to bond with his favorite girl.

Cody blinked his eyes open and was greeted by darkness. He felt the closeness and warmth of his Bailey Bunny's body and knew that it wasn't his time to wake up yet. Cody went back to sleep with a huge smile across his face. The night would last a little longer for the young adults. Cody went back to sleep as he was comfortable how he was snuggled up against Bailey. Within five hours, the young adults would be greeted by sun but until then they would be surrounded in pure darkness.

To Be Continued….


	4. Clear Sight After A Fight

By seven in the morning, the mighty sun rose in the sky and greeted the sleepy Cody and Bailey on an uncharted island into a warm wake up call. Cody woke up and was happy to see sunlight and Bailey in his arms. Cody kept his hold on Bailey as he watched and waited for her to wake up by herself. Ten minutes pass by and Bailey blinks her eyes open to fully wake up for the day.

"Good morning, Bailey", Cody greeted.

Bailey moved around in Cody's arms to face him. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, Cody", Bailey purred.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we need to get up to start the day", Cody said.

"What is there to be done? I know I can't do much today since I'm injured and we don't have to worry about food since the boar will last us until tomorrow", Bailey responded.

"You can rekindle the fire and rest here at camp. I'll go into the forest for berries", Cody replied.

"Maybe I should come with you for exercise so that my muscles can be ready when I've recovered", Bailey suggested.

"No. You're staying here for now. I don't want you to go too far away from camp since you got injured yesterday", Cody disagreed.

Bailey frowned at Cody.

"But Cody-", Bailey protested but was cut off by Cody.

"Bailey, please just stay in the general area of the camp. I'm going to get some berries", Cody sternly stated.

Cody sat up and Bailey followed his movements. Bailey crossed her legs when Cody stood up and walked over to the basket and picked it up. Cody looked at the basket and then back at Bailey just.

"You've made an excellent basket for carrying supplies and food in. It so well woven", Cody commented.

"Well, I did make it for you and by the way, I purposely wove that basket way better then when I regretfully made a basket for Zack when we were fighting", Bailey replied.

"I'm glad to know my girlfriend made a better basket for me than the one she made for my twin brother", Cody whispered.

"Oh, Cody, I never meant to-", Bailey attempted explain but Cody cut her off again.

"Well, I'll see you later", Cody uncharacteristically exclaimed.

For a split second Cody's voice cracked.

Cody awkwardly and abruptly turned away from Bailey and headed into the forest without another word. Bailey frowned even more than she had done before. She couldn't hold back the emotional pain in her chest and scrunched her knees up to her face and cried. Even after all that they had gone through; Bailey was starting to doubt that Cody wanted to be with her any more. She was afraid that he would leave her once they got back civilization or back on the S.S. Tipton. Bailey forced herself to stop crying and formed a plan to make sure that Cody didn't hate her. She didn't want to lose Cody again. The farm girl would do anything in her power to show how much she loved her feller and that all the fights she has had with Cody doesn't matter, that they shouldn't keep them from loving each other.

Bailey wiped away her tears and stood up with a new purpose in life. She ignored the pain in her leg as she stood up from her sitting position. Bailey then went off to search for fire wood. After looking around for five minutes, Bailey found a few good pieces of wood and some twigs to start up a new fire for the campsite. Bailey took another five minutes to return the camp and dropped the wood in the designated spot for a fire. She used a rock and two sticks to ignite a spark that would turn into a flame. Once Bailey got a flame on a single stick, she lit up the other sticks and dropped the stick that she was holding into the fire.

As the new and strong fire blazed, Bailey just paced back and forth around the campsite and thought of how she could greet Cody upon his arrival. Until Cody came back with berries, Bailey just did what Cody had suggested and that was to rest. The country girl sat in front of the fire with her legs crossed. Bailey stayed in the same position for thirty minutes and then stood up to walk over to the shoreline of the island. Bailey just stared at the vast and beautiful ocean before her very eyes. A few moments later there was a rustle in the bushes that was a few yards behind the teenaged girl. Bailey quickly turned around went straight for the spear that Cody left behind. On the off chance that Cody was behind the bushes, Bailey did not pick up the weapon until the creature exposed itself as a human or as something else.

Bailey was ready to either defend herself from a wild animal or to greet Cody. The creature came out of the bushes and its body stayed on the sand. It was a snake that dangerously slivered towards Bailey. It showed off its poisonous fangs and its Jacobson's organ as it opened its mouth wide open. The snake was fairly big. Bailey carefully grabbed the spear and stood her ground. The black snake hissed and then lunged at Bailey and she pointed the spear at it.

Before the snake could sink its teeth into Bailey's soft skin, Cody sprang into action from some bushes at the side. He tackled the snake down to the ground. He held it in a way that it couldn't bite him or get away from him. Bailey took the opportunity to help Cody to kill the dangerous snake and stabbed it in the head. After a few more seconds from being stabbed in the head, the snake squirmed a bit and then ceased to move at all. Cody checked to see if the snake was completely dead and then picked up the spear. Cody then angrily and violently threw the spear with the snake still attached to a tree.

Bailey was shocked at Cody's angry display and was afraid which caused her to back up, trip over a root and fell backwards while in the process of cutting the sole of her left foot from a sharp rock near the root. Cody noticed that Bailey was falling and caught her just in time before she made contact with the ground. Cody had caught Bailey in a dip position. Cody brought Bailey back into a standing position. In Bailey's eyes there was confusion, hurt and fear that was mixed in together. Bailey pushed Cody away and stepped back.

"Bailey, are you okay", Cody asked with concern.

"I don't know. Are you going to kill me", Bailey responded with fear in her shaky voice.

"What are you talking about", Cody asked.

"Do you hate me", Bailey asked.

"Of course not, Bailey. I could NEVER hate you. I might be disappointed in you but never hate you". Cody answered.

"Are you sure", Bailey cautiously asked.

"I'm very sure", Cody affirmed.

"Then why did you throw the spear with the snake on it and threw it so angrily and violently", Bailey asked.

"That's because I was angry at the snake. I'm mad that it threatened you and tried to hurt you or even possibly kill you. If I found out that you were dead then I would just kill myself. I would see no point in continuing my life once you're gone or else I would just go insane", Cody honestly answered.

"Then what about you said before leaving for berries", Bailey asked.

Bailey still stood firmly to where she was. She watched Cody retrieve the basket full of berries from behind a bush and brought them back to her. He placed the basket at her feet.

"I needed an excuse to avoid our conversation what happened over a year ago. I didn't want to revisit that moment in time just as badly as I don't want to relive Paris. I thought that we already apologized to each other and forgave each other and ourselves. Why would you want to torment yourself even more", Cody finished his response with a question.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to make sure that everything was resolved between the two of us. I'm sorry that I mentioned anything about the basket. It was stupid of me to try to-", Bailey was cut off again.

Cody gave Bailey a chaste yet romantic kiss on the lips. Cody then pulled back away from the kiss.

"Don't ever be sorry. While I was picking out berries, I thought about how you made me a better basket, I think it was adorable that you purposely made a better basket for me than Zack and I know that's your way of making it up to me for spending so much time with Zack. I understand that at the time that you did that just to get back at me since you were mad at me. I know now that Zack isn't nearly as important to you as I am to you. Thank you for pushing me to my limits and for challenging me and for simply loving me. I should be the one apologizing for interrupting you three times today", Cody said.

Bailey was in awe. She was absolutely stunned by Cody's statement.

"Please, Bailey, come to me", Cody begged.

Cody outstretched his right hand for Bailey to take. Bailey looked at Cody's hand and felt safe around him again. She took his right hand with her left hand and stepped towards him. Unfortunately, Bailey felt a pang of pain in the sole of her left foot. She gave out a small cry from being in pain. Cody pulled her close and stared at her with love and concern.

"What hurts", Cody naturally asked Bailey.

"My left foot hurts", Bailey answered.

"Sweetie, I can't believe what a day you're having and it's barely eight in the morning", Cody sympathized.

"I'm just unlucky I guess", Bailey stated.

"Well not completely. You didn't get bitten by a snake because I prevented it from hurting you. You're just getting cuts here and there", Cody responded.

"I don't think that I won't be able to walk", Bailey doubted.

"Don't worry about that. I'll carry you over to the fire", Cody plainly said.

"Are you sure, Cody", Bailey asked.

"I'm sure. All you have to do is to carry the basket of berries while I carry you", Cody said.

"Ok", Bailey agreed.

Bailey picked up the basket full of berries and waited for Cody to help her over to the fire. Cody bent down and offered his back for Bailey to get on. She took her position on his back and slung her arms around his neck while holding the handle of the basket. Cody stood up and carried Bailey on his back. After a few steps, Cody bent back down and let Bailey get off. The country girl gently fell down on the sand as her city boy went to fetch the first aid kit. Cody came back to Bailey and took care of her foot. He sprayed the cut and then wrapped it in the gauze. Bailey looked at her bandaged foot and then looked at Cody.

"Thank you", Bailey smiled.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry for scaring you the way that I did when I killed the snake", Cody replied.

"That's ok, sweetie. I shouldn't have been so afraid of you. I should have known better that you would never want to purposely hurt me", Bailey said.

Cody scooted closer to Bailey.

"You're fear is understandable. I'm sure that you were afraid of losing the real me because that's how I felt when the evil spirit of Princess Zaria took over your body", Cody said.

Bailey simply hugged Cody and then drew back.

"Let's put all this morning drama behind us and move on with life. I'm sure we'll forget once we've had some of the berries that you collected", Bailey replied.

"You're right. Why worry? Let's enjoy some berries", Cody agreed.

Cody took a leaf and cooked some berries to sterilize them before they could be eaten. Once the berries were safe to eat, Bailey and Cody happily ate berries for their breakfast.

To Be Continued….


	5. Silly Yet Lovely Notions

After breakfast, Cody and Bailey just stayed at the camp for a while. Cody didn't leave Bailey's side unless it was absolutely necessary. He pulled her into his lap and started to massage her shoulders. Bailey was silent the whole time he messaged her shoulders. Cody was very successful in releasing tension on Bailey's muscles since he heard pleasurable moans and groans escape Bailey's mouth.

Bailey scooted off Cody's lap and laid flat on her stomach and stretched on the sand. Cody followed Bailey and continued to release tension in his farm girl's back. Cody ran his hands up and down Bailey's tense back. Once Cody was done giving Bailey a message, she offered to do the same thing for him. Cody happily allowed Bailey to message him. Bailey did the same things that Cody did. Cody eventually laid down on his stomach as well. When Bailey was done and was about to get off Cody's back, Cody requested that she stay on him once he flipped over. Bailey gave Cody a questioning look but then she laid on his stomach. Bailey looked straight into her little egg head's blue eyes with a hint of green. Cody looked straight at the sky and gazed at the clouds.

"Isn't this nice, sweetie", Cody dreamily asked.

"Yes it is", Bailey happily agreed.

"Bailey, don't you miss being on the S.S. Tipton", Cody asked.

"A little bit. Do you miss it", Bailey replied.

"A little", Cody said.

"What do you think of caring on life on an island", Cody asked.

"I wouldn't mind being on an island for summer break for when you and I have jobs and have graduated from college", Bailey stated.

"I agree. What about marriage and raising a family? Where would you want to be when you want your own life to lead", Cody asked.

"I would want to marry and raise a family on the main land. I want to show off my husband to society and would want my kids to have a good education. But of course if you wanted to marry anywhere or elope than I'd follow you as long as our marriage would be binding and legal", Bailey responded.

Cody gave Bailey a quizzical look.

"Are you implying that you want me to be your husband", Cody asked.

"Of course I am. I plan to marry you and to be your wife", Bailey said.

"I would be happy to be your husband", Cody responded.

"But of course, we are still boyfriend and girlfriend and then we're ready we'll get engaged", Cody continued to speak.

"And once we are ready for the next step in our relationship we would then get married", Bailey concluded for Cody.

"Yeah", Cody breathed.

Bailey snuggled her head against Cody's bare chest.

"Could you imagine a married life with me, especially if we decided to marry when we're still teenagers", Bailey curiously asked.

"Yes", Cody said.

Bailey lifted her head up and gave Cody a quizzical look as he still gazed at the clouds. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you sure? What about when we almost broke apart because of the marriage assignment", Bailey asked.

Cody turned his eye downward so he would be looking at Bailey.

"When we did that marriage project together, we weren't as wise as we are now and even though we had issues, we never really left each other because of our disagreement. You and I talked about our issue and made up. Besides, that marriage project is not totally accurate. I do think that it was very helpful but it can't really and correctly portray how each couple would actually act around each other once married", Cody explained.

Cody turned his eyes back to the sky.

"At least you can cook unlike my mother", Cody said.

Bailey had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that", Bailey asked.

"I mean that you clearly have a good ability to cook just fine and I was just being critical of the soup you made. There was nothing wrong with the soup, I was just being whiney. And for the record, I found out from London how you and her took care of some passengers' kids and it sounds to me that all you have to do is believe in yourself that you can be a mother, a good mother", Cody mindlessly replied.

Bailey blinked her eyes in surprise with her mouth a little ajar.

"What how? When", Bailey sputtered in question.

"London told me the next day when I apparently bored the audience to death with my dramatic poem about Zack tormenting me. I think back and I know now that I wasn't seeing things when I saw you with London and a whole bunch of kids. I want to know why you're the only one who wasn't slumping over in boredom. Why where you the only one who was sitting up straight not showing any fatigue", Cody asked.

Bailey was shocked that Cody even noticed her that night. She didn't know what to say. Her beautiful brown eyes grew wide. Cody wasn't speaking which Bailey a sign as him waiting for her response.

"I-I guess I was used to you reading your poems so much that it didn't bother me. I think um….that I was uh…interested how the poem that was about you being tormented by Zack would end", Bailey stuttered.

Bailey was flustered and extremely embarrassed. Cody sensed that Bailey was flustered and brought his hands onto her bare back. Bailey slightly jolted up a little bit by the sudden contact of Cody's hands on her back. Cody started to run his index finger on his right hand up and down the exposed skin on the left side of the farm girl's sensitive back. Bailey was shivering from Cody's enticing actions with his right index finger running up and down her back.

"Even when we're mad at each other we can never truly stop loving each other. You were interested in my poem because you cared and if you still cared about me then you still loved me at that point in time", Cody calmly concluded.

"Yeah, so", Bailey asked in defense.

Bailey had a deep crimson color run across her cheeks the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know something and what I thought was correct", Cody nonchalantly answered.

"What's that", Bailey asked.

"That deep down, Bailey, you can be excellent working with kids. I know in my heart that whether or not you chose me or another lucky guy that you would be an excellent wife and an even better mom. I also have no doubt in my mind that you'll be a wonderful pediatrician. Although, you might not want to be a teacher after what London told me. I think that out of all your dreams that the main point is that you love kids", Cody said.

"Would you be willing to marry me if we had no other choice and we were still teenagers? Do you think that I would make a good husband? Would I make a good father", Cody asked.

"I say 'yes' to all of your questions, sweetie. As much as I prefer to have our marriage to be official or legal and binding but if we had no other choice then I would do whatever it took to be your and bare your children. I plan to raise a family with you and only you, Cody. I want to have kids with you and to grow old with you. And I'm sure you'll be a good husband and a wonderful father to our children", Bailey stated with a smile on her face.

Bailey snuggled even closer into Cody's bare chest as she had her hands lay flat on his pectoral muscles. Cody breathed and Bailey's head went up and down every time his diaphragm went up and down.

"Bailey", Cody announced.

"Hmm", Bailey hummed.

"Let's get married", Cody declared.

Bailey's eyes went wide and then she looked up at Cody to make sure he was thinking straight.

"What do you mean we should get married? We're on an island. We haven't even got engaged", Bailey rambled.

"We're on an island so we technically we have a different life here. We can have an illegitimate marriage. Think it as the marriage project but a little bit more serious than a school project but not as real as an official marriage on the mainland. When we are ready to be officially married we'll be more prepared for married life", Cody explained.

"Oh…..So don't we need some sort of symbol or symbols that indicate that we're married to each other only on this island", Bailey asked in response.

"I'm sure that we will be able think of something. But before we get ahead of ourselves, we need to know if both of us are willing to do this. Bailey, will you marry me and be my tropical princess while I'll be your tropical prince", Cody asked at the end of his statement.

"Yes", Bailey happily stated.

Bailey lifted her head up and leaned into Cody's lips. Cody ceased to move his index finger and laid his right hand flat and still on Bailey's back. Cody allowed Bailey to capture his lips with her own. The kiss was so intense that when the couple broke contact they were huffing and puffing trying to catch some air in their lungs. After recovering from the intense make-out session, Cody and Bailey went back to just resting. Bailey still was on top of Cody. They were thinking of ideas how they were going be married to each other strictly on the island.

To Be Continued….


	6. Marriage Project Or Something More?

When Cody and Bailey were done with their conversation on marriage it was nine in the morning. Cody and Bailey laid stomach-to-stomach for two more hours. After thinking for an idea for the illegitimate marriage for two hours, Cody finally thought of something he and Bailey could do.

"Bailey I thought of something for us to do", Cody stated.

"What's that, sweetie", Bailey asked.

"We'll give each other a gift that we can wear", Cody suggested.

"I like that idea. When should we do it", Bailey asked in response.

"We should do it as soon as possible. But until we find the time to do that, we should wash up for the day", Cody replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I guess we should get up", Bailey said.

"If we have to", Cody pretended to whine.

"We have to", Bailey mockingly stated.

Bailey got up from Cody and he got up after her. Cody and Bailey stood up together while holding onto each other remembering that Bailey had an injured thigh and foot. Cody looked at Bailey's injured leg and foot and then looked up back into the farm girl's eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you to a body of fresh water and keep a look out for potential threats", Cody offered.

"I guess I have no choice or else I could be even more injured than I already am if I don't let my body to properly recover", Bailey sighed in defeat.

"Great, now get on my back", Cody directed.

Cody crouched down and waited for Bailey climb on his back. He held on tight to the backside of her knees and stood up again. Bailey helped direct Cody where she usually bathed. Once they arrived at the watering hole that Bailey washed up in, Cody gently placed Bailey on a smooth rock and went behind a tree to give her privacy to disrobe. Once Bailey was completely emerged in the cool and refreshing water with nothing on but the pieces of gauze wrapped around certain body parts, she called out to Cody telling him that it was ok to look.

Cody exposed himself from behind the tree and watched Bailey gracefully rinse her body with small handfuls of water in her palms and splashed on her shoulders and bandaged chest. Bailey took a deep breath and submerged herself under the water and resurfaced within a minute. Beautiful and smooth brown hair cascaded down Bailey's chest and back. A few thick strands of hair covered the young woman's breasts while some stray strands of hair clung to her shoulders. Cody watched in awe as Bailey skillfully and gracefully swum across the body of water and went behind some rocks that made a make-shift barrier. Bailey swam back to where Cody was waiting and called out to him.

"Cody you can come in the water. You can be on the other side of this watery hole since there are boulders here that will serve as a barrier between us so that we have some privacy from each other", Bailey suggested.

"Are you sure", Cody questioned.

"I'm sure. Cody, I trust you", Bailey stated.

"Ok", Cody awkwardly stated.

The dirty blonde haired boy walked over to the other side of the watery hole and stripped down to nothing but his birthday suit. He left his loin cloth on a nearby rock. He walked into the water and submerged himself underneath the water and resurfaced for a minute. He started to wash himself as he needed a bath. Cody shook out any loose droplets of water and felt paranoid of not keeping an eye on Bailey. Cody carefully swam over to the where the rocks allowed a passage way between the two sides and peeked from behind the rocks. He noticed Bailey was simply swimming around and looked around her surroundings. The city boy did not see any signs of danger and returned to his side to leave Bailey in peace while she still bathed.

After a couple more minutes, Bailey got out of the water and grabbed her top and lion cloth type skirt and clothed her body again. Once she was done she limped over to Cody's side and checked up on how he was doing. Bailey found out that her little egg head was doing just fine washing up his body. She went back to her side and waited for him on a smooth rock.

Two minutes after Bailey was done changing, Cody got out of the water himself and grabbed his loin cloth. He changed back into it and walked back to Bailey. He found her waiting for him on a smooth rock. The moment Cody saw Bailey sitting on top of a rock with her feet touching together and her legs were bent, he suddenly thought of the perfect gift to give to his little hay bail. His gift idea was focused for her right ear. He didn't choose the left ear since he was afraid she would giggle all the way through while he would try place his gift on her since she's ticklish behind her left ear. Cody knew best just pick the right ear.

"Ready to go back to camp", Cody asked.

"Yes", Bailey said as she nodded her head.

Cody repeated the procedure of caring Bailey and had let her hop on his back. It took less than ten minutes for Cody and Bailey to get back to their campsite. Cody softly placed Bailey on the tan sand near the fire and then sat down right beside her.

"I know what I'm going to get you. I have to leave now", Cody said.

"Do you know when you'll definitely be back here at camp", Bailey asked.

"I know that I'll be back no later than sunset", Cody affirmed.

"Alright, I hope that I'll see you by then or earlier", Bailey responded.

"See you later, sweetie", Cody said.

Cody bid Bailey farewell with a kiss on the cheek on then jogged off into the brush of the tropical rainforest. While Cody was busy finding the right type of materials for the gift for Bailey before his and her illegitimate marriage, Bailey thought of what to give Cody for the marriage experience. After pondering for five minutes, Bailey finally thought of a gift to give to Cody.

Bailey decided to give Cody a headband since his bangs flop in front of his eyes and obstruct his vision when he hunts and it would be helpful for him to have a headband so he can see better. The farm girl went into another direction of the warm and wet rainforest to search for the right type of material to make a headband.

To Be Continued….


	7. The Headband And The Feather

After two hours of searching in the rainforest, Cody spotted a parrot in a branch of a nearby tree. The bird was nicely perched at the end of the branch. Cody whistled a mating call and got the bird's attention. He cooed the red and blue parrot and flew down to him and landed on his outstretched right arm. He spoke sweetly and softly to the parrot while he carefully plucked a feather from one of its wings that looked like it was going to fall off anyways. Once Cody got the feather, he lifted his arm up and allowed the parrot to fly away.

Cody then walked off in a direction to find any igneous or metamorphic rocks. After thirty minutes of searching for rocks, Cody found a waterfall. Clear water cascaded down from a cliff and light glistened and reflected off the water creating three miniature rainbows. Cody was distracted for a little bit from the amazing beauty of the waterfall. Cody's eyes followed the water as it flowed down the cliff and into a stream but then noticed igneous rocks and ores sticking out of the ground near the side at the bottom of the waterfall. Cody snapped out of his reverie and went straight for the rocks.

The city boy took a leap across the fairly sized stream and landed on the other side without wet feet. He walked towards the rocks and ores and crouched down. The dirty blonde boy began to dig out the ores so that he could get to the metal that resided inside the rocks. After several minutes of digging, Cody finally got two rocks. He held the rocks in his arm and dunked the feather in the streaming water for a while before heading back to the camp. Once he was done washing the feather, the intelligent young man started to journey back to the campsite.

While Cody was on his way back to the campsite, Bailey was still searching for material to use to make a headband. After searching for ten minutes, Bailey finally found some left over material that she and Cody used to make their lion cloth type of clothing. Bailey picked up the remaining material and took it to a stream and washed it off. Once she was done washing off the material, Bailey went back to the campsite.

While Bailey was on her way back to the camp, Cody arrived in time to start creating what he wanted to give to Bailey. Cody hastily pulled out the spear from the tree and had let the snake's dead body to drop to the ground. Cody took the spear and sterilized the tip by putting it in the fire so that the blood would be completely gone. Cody then sprayed the feather with some disinfectant spray and waved it over the fire. The city boy then dropped the rocks and whacked the spear against the rocks. The igneous rocks cracked and he picked them up and threw them against a tree. The blue eyed boy went over to the rocks and found what he was looking for.

Cody dug out the metal from the rocks and gathered as much as possible. Cody took the metal over to the fire and used the spear to help fold the metal over and onto the tip of the feather. Cody was able to melt the metal to the end of the feather. Cody then formed a small loop and melted it to the metal tip of the feather. Cody took the tip of the feather out of the fire and smiled at his successful creation. He made a feather earring for Bailey.

By the time Cody had finished making the feather earring, Bailey appeared from the bushes and Cody saw her. He went back into the brush out of a reaction of panic. He didn't want to ruin the surprise for knowing what Bailey had in mind to give him so he went off in a different direction to distract himself by just looking at his surroundings.

While Cody distracted himself, Bailey ripped the material and wove it back together. Once she was done weaving, Bailey examined the headband a thought that she needed to add a little bit more to it. She looked around and found a perfect length of a strand of fur that fell off of an animal. The fur was white and black with some tan color mixed in. Bailey pulled the headband apart and rewove it with a new piece added into it. After weaving three pieces together to make a headband, Bailey looked at it and made sure that it wouldn't fall apart. Once Bailey was satisfied with the headband, she smiled at it.

Cody came back just in time to see Bailey finishing making her gift for him. Cody walked up to Bailey and made his presence known.

"Hi, Bailey", Cody greeted.

Bailey turned around and saw Cody. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Cody. I see you came back before sunset", Bailey replied.

"I knew that I'd make it back to camp either before or right at sunset", Cody commented.

Cody approached Bailey slowly. Bailey walked towards Cody. The couple met each other halfway.

"I think we need to be in a special spot to give one another's gift", Cody suggested.

"Let's exchange gifts at the shore", Bailey suggested.

"Alright then", Cody agreed.

Cody offered his right hand and Bailey accepted his offer. The young couple walked hand in hand towards the shoreline. They stopped just a few feet from the water. They turned towards each other and smiled. The sun began to go down very slowly. Before Cody and Bailey could begin their gift exchange they heard a rustle from the bushes from behind them twenty feet away. Out of pure instinct, Cody protectively pulled Bailey close to his body. As for Bailey, she clung to Cody's chest. The couple waited for a while before they were face-to-face with monkeys! One monkey picked up the snake's dead body and started to whack it back and forth against the sand. Cody and Bailey started to inwardly giggle as they saw two other monkeys joining in the fun.

"I guess our primate cousins don't like the black snake too", Cody laughed.

"I guess so", Bailey lightly giggled.

At some point the monkeys stretched out the snake's body and used it as a jump rope. Cody and Bailey could hear a thud every once and a while during the time that the monkeys played jump rope with a dead snake's body. Once the primates were done playing jump rope, they tossed the dead snake's body like a useless and worn out toy. The monkeys then approached Cody and Bailey and showed off their teeth to their cousins in a display that they were happy for their cousins' safety.

"Aw ah aw ah", a brown monkey vocalized.

The two other monkeys jumped up and down and screeched with excitement. Cody and Bailey pulled back from each other and gave the monkeys and confused look.

"Aw ah ah aw gaw… Ooh ah eeee….", screeched the other two monkeys.

The first monkey grabbed Cody and Bailey's hands and took them a little closer to the shoreline and then stopped. The brown monkey then turned around to face Cody and Bailey. The two other monkeys were behind Cody and Bailey with their paws crossed across their small chests. The leader monkey got Cody and Bailey's attention by screeching and then pointing to them individually with separate paws. Cody then looked at Bailey.

"I think the monkeys want to take part in our illegitimate marriage ceremony", Cody whispered.

"Does that mean we have choice but let a monkey marry us", Bailey asked.

"I guess so. But think it this way: the quicker we let the monkeys take part in our marriage ceremony, the quicker they leave and we can enjoy the rest of the day with just the two of us", Cody stated.

"You do have a point", Bailey grinned.

Cody and Bailey turned their attention back to the main monkey and waited for it to do something. The monkey looked at them for a moment and then began to officiate the ceremony. The monkey pointed at the gifts and then pointed at Cody and Bailey. The young couple took the action as a sign to present their gifts to each other and that is what they did. Bailey presented her gift to Cody first.

"Cody, as a token of my appreciation for your true and constant love for me, I am happy to present to you a headband. I hope that it will help you see the world better. You won't have to worry about your bangs being in the way of your vision of sight. May this gift allow you to clearly see everything", Bailey said.

Bailey presented her gift to Cody and then proceeded to put it on his head and underneath his bangs. Once Bailey was done putting on the headband on Cody's head, Cody began to present his gift to her.

"Bailey, as a token of my appreciation for your true and constant love for me, I am happy to present to you a feather earring. I hope that you will always find your way out of sticky situations and fly away to safety. May this gift keep you safe and provide wisdom when you need it. And just like the feather, I hope your life is colorful and warm", Cody said.

Cody presented his gift to Bailey and then proceeded to put it on her right ear. Once Cody was done placing the feather earring on Bailey's right ear he took Bailey's hands in his own. Both Bailey and Cody then looked back at the monkey. The brown monkey looked up the sky, threw its arms up and clenched its paws tight into fists. The monkey then bellowed to the heavens and then looked back to its human cousins. The main monkey pointed to the other two monkeys who were jumping up and down exhibiting courtship and made sure Cody and Bailey were paying attention. The two monkeys stopped jumping and the city boy and farm girl turned back the leading monkey. The main monkey grinned at the couple and then clapped its paws together. Cody and Bailey took the action as a sign that they were married and could finally kiss.

Right at the moment when the sun was setting over the horizon, Cody and Bailey leaned into each other. The sun still lingered beyond the horizon with a mixture of orange, red, and pink mingling with hints of blue and purple at the moment Cody and Bailey connected their lips together. Time stopped altogether. There was no sound but small, shallow breathes from the human couple and their primate cousins.

Smooth lips moved by microns and then slowly moved up to centimeters. Soft and gentle hands moved away from each other to the cheeks of their owner's partner. Bailey looped her arms around Cody's neck while Cody looped his arms around Bailey's bare waist. To Cody and Bailey, the kiss felt like it lasted for an eternity when it actually lasted for ten minutes. The moment Cody and Bailey released from the kiss, they were breathless. They just stared at one another for what seemed like the longest time. Cody took a breath and finally spoke up.

"We are husband and wife on this island, honey", Cody grinned.

"Yes we are, darling", Bailey grinned back.

Cody leaned his headband adorned forehead against Bailey's forehead. Bailey snuggled her nose close to Cody's nose and commenced to give her little egg head Eskimo kisses. Cody returned the Eskimo kisses to Bailey as well. The young, illegitimate married couple ceased giving each other Eskimo kisses after a minute and just stayed in each other's arms.

To Be Continued….


	8. Refreshing Love

Five minutes passed by before the young, illegitimate married couple had pulled apart from being in each other's arms from a warm embrace. Cody looked into Bailey's deep brown eyes.

"I'm going to check on the boar and see if it's still okay to eat. If it's not safe to eat, I go find some new food for the two of us", Cody informed.

"Ok, sweetie, just come back as soon as possible if you need to go out to find new food", Bailey pleaded.

Cody nodded to Bailey and crossed his heart. Bailey watched Cody walk back to the fire to check on the boar. Cody came back to Bailey and told her that there were some edible parts of the boar but he would go out into the tropical forest for some fresher food just to be on the safe side. Cody walked off and grabbed the spear on his way out into the tropical forest. Bailey watched her sweetheart disappear into some bushes.

Since Bailey didn't want to be anxious for Cody's arrival, she went off to find some material to make a drum. It didn't take long for Bailey to find material for a drum as she returned back to the camp within ten minutes. Bailey found a nice, smooth rock to sit on while making a drum.

While Bailey was busy with creating a drum, Cody was busy looking for food. He searched high and low through the thick of the rainforest. Cody was glad that Bailey made him a headband since it was very helpful when his hair would get wet from the excess sweat after searching for food for about an hour. Cody noticed that it was getting dark and knew that would need to find food within the next five minutes. Cody spotted a dead toucan. He decided to pick it up and wash it off at a nearby source of fresh water. Once Cody was done washing off the dead carcass of the toucan, he carried it back to the campsite. Cody rushed back camp not wanting to worry Bailey while waiting for him.

When Cody arrived back at camp, he stumbled out of bushes. He walked over the fire and placed the toucan on some rocks near the fire and dropped the spear. Cody then turned around and spotted Bailey sitting ever so nicely on a smooth rock situated beneath some trees near the shoreline. He noticed that she was in the process of making a drum. He walked up to Bailey and crouched down in front of her. Bailey noticed Cody's presence. Without looking up, Bailey greeted Cody.

"Hello, sweetie", Bailey said.

Cody wanted tease Bailey about being his wife. The dirty blonde haired boy placed his hands on his sweetheart's flat and bare stomach and started to rub it.

"Hello to you too, honey. How's our child", Cody asked in response.

Bailey looked at Cody and gave him a weird look.

"What are you talking about, Cody? I'm not pregnant and we haven't done anything to cause pregnancy", Bailey pondered.

"I know. I just wanted to tease you", Cody admitted while grinning like an idiot.

Cody ceased from rubbing Bailey's bare stomach. Bailey grinned at Cody and then laughed a little bit. She looked back at him with a huge grin on her face.

"You really are a silly boy", Bailey stated.

"I know that and I don't mind. I'm acting this way because I have you. I will admit that I'm a fool in love. I don't care how smart I am academically, I'm still a fool for you", Cody happily stated.

Cody took his hands off Bailey's flat stomach and stood up. Bailey continued to finish making the drum.

"I'll be preparing the food but you're ready you can come over whenever you want", Cody said.

Cody walked over to the fire and ripped off all the edible parts of the boar and buried the rest of it in the ground. Cody then began to cook the dead toucan and gathered some berries on the two leaves that were used as plates. When the toucan was completely cooked and ready to be eaten, Bailey finished making the drum and brought it over to the fire with her. Cody had placed to with toucan meat and pork with berries covering most of the surfaces of the leaves. Bailey sat down next to Cody and placed the drum on her left side. Bailey and Cody took a leaf full of food for themselves and ate peacefully. During their meal, they would talk about science, the habitat of the island, life on the S.S. Tipton and how they would have to eventually find a way back to the S.S. Tipton. Once the young couple finished their meal, they cleaned up. After clean-up, Bailey and Cody walked over the shore and held each other close in one another's arms looking at the serene scene before them. It was still fairly light out even without the sun showing anymore as Cody and Bailey looked at the calm water.

"We should do something before it gets any darker", Bailey suggested.

"I know what we can do. I want to show you something", Cody said.

"What would that be", Bailey asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere where I 'm sure you'll love. Please, come with me", Cody said.

"Ok, Cody. You lead the way", Bailey replied.

Cody looked at Bailey with a huge grin on his face and turned in the direction of the brush. Cody and Bailey walked hand in hand into the thick of bushes and disappeared deep into the rainforest. Cody led Bailey straight towards the waterfall that he found that day and showed it to her. Bailey was completely stunned and had the hugest and brightest smile on her face.

"Cody, this is amazing", Bailey exclaimed.

"I know. I wanted to share this with you. This is actually the place where I find the ores and rocks to get to the metal that I used to make part of your feather earring that I gave you", Cody explained.

"I love it and I appreciate your effort. I love you", Bailey beamed at Cody.

Cody gave Bailey a quick yet sweet and chaste kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to go into the water", Cody asked.

"I would love to", Bailey happily responded.

"I just remembered something: What about your bandages", Cody asked.

"I'm sure that I can handle still wearing them if necessary but if I feel fine, I guess I'll take off the gauze around my chest and thigh", Bailey replied.

"If you're going to take the gauzes from around your chest and thigh, then take off the gauze behind the waterfall so that you have privacy", Cody said.

"Geez even in marriage you wouldn't want to take advantage of situation like this one", Bailey teased.

"Well, excuse me for being a gentleman", Cody huffed in embarrassment.

Bailey had let go of Cody's right hand and patted his right shoulder with her left hand.

"Don't worry, Cody. I was only teasing you. Beside there's nothing wrong with giving into certain urges once and a while. Be a bad boy for tonight. You're normal male with normal urges", Bailey laughed.

Bailey took off her hand from Cody's shoulder.

"Why would I do that", Cody asked.

The city boy didn't get an answer from his lovely country girl as she whistled a happy tune and went behind the waterfall. Cody leaned against a tree and waited for Bailey to come out. When Bailey came out she was wearing her loin cloth type clothing without the gauze around her thigh and chest. Cody spotted Bailey.

"Well that was quick", Cody stated.

"Well, I don't want to waste much time to get into the water", Bailey explained.

"So we're going in with our clothes on", Cody asked.

"Of course we are", Bailey happily exclaimed.

Bailey grabbed Cody's right hand and dragged him into the water. The two young adults floated in the pristine water that collected and pooled around from the bottom of the enchanting waterfall. Cody and Bailey had fun swimming around in the water. They occasionally splashed each other and shared some kisses here and there. The happy couple was in the water for thirty minutes before they decided to get of the water. When Cody and Bailey came out of the water, they felt uncomfortable in their loin cloth clothing that clung to their bodies and were afraid that it would show certain parts. Bailey looked down at her clothes and then back up at Cody.

"I don't know about you, Cody, but I would like to have an alternative to wear while the loin cloth clothing dries off while not clinging to my body", Bailey pouted.

Cody looked at himself and then looked back up at Bailey.

"I would have to agree with you, Bailey. But what could we use to cover up ourselves?" Cody responded.

Bailey pondered and tried to find an answer to Cody's question. The farm girl looked around and found something. She turned back Cody and pointed to a bush.

"We'll use leaves", Bailey declared.

Cody looked over at the leaves on the bush that Bailey was pointing to. Bailey's hand dropped at her side once Cody looked at the bush.

"I guess we have no better alternative. May as well use something from nature just like we did with our loin clothes", Cody stated.

Bailey grabbed Cody's left hand and led him to the bush. Cody and Bailey had then let go of each other's hand when they arrived at the bush and went to different side of the bush. Cody and Bailey searched for the right sized leaves to cover certain body parts that they cared about covering. Bailey found three leaves that she knew would be a good fit and went behind some boulders. Once Bailey was out of sight, Cody picked out the perfect sized leaf for his groin and pulled down his loin cloth, He then dampened the leaf and stuck it in front of his manhood. Surprisingly, the leaf stuck onto Cody's skin pretty well. Cody then picked up his loin cloth and waited for Bailey.

Two minutes after Cody 'changed', Bailey came out from behind the boulders and Cody was awestruck. His mouth was agape and he got a nosebleed. Cody's mouth twitched a little bit. What Cody saw of Bailey amazed him. Bailey was holding a bundle of her wet loin cloth attire and it held in front of herself. The country girl's hair cascaded down in front of her breasts. Underneath the brown hair were two leaves that were placed over the soft mounds of succulent skin. A third leaf covered Bailey's womanhood. Even though Cody didn't take much account about religion he couldn't deny hearing about it from other people and thought of the story of Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. If Cody was Adam then Bailey was Eve. Cody just stared at Bailey.

"Are you Eve", Cody mindlessly asked.

Bailey laughed a little bit as she took note of what Cody was referencing. She slowly approached Cody.

"I am if you're Adam", Bailey teased.

"I can be your Adam", Cody said.

Bailey wrapped one of her arms around Cody's body. She looked straight into Cody's eyes.

"I think we should head back to the camp", Bailey stated.

"I agree. Let's go back to camp", Cody agreed.

Cody intertwined his fingers with Bailey's fingers in her right hand. On their way back to camp, Cody and Bailey heard a rustle in the bushes and stopped dead in their tracks. A tiger came out of the brush and patrolled around the young humans. It sniffed the nearly completely bare human and then growled. Bailey tightened her grip on Cody's left hand. The tiger then rubbed its furry cheek against Bailey's bare leg and then went over to Cody and rubbed its other cheek on one of Cody's bare legs. In the time that the tiger was evaluating the Cody and Bailey, the couple did not dare to flitch or move. The tiger took a few more minutes evaluating the couple and left them alone returning back into the brush. The moment the tiger was clear out of sight, Cody and Bailey sighed in relief and took in a deep breath. Cody turned to Bailey.

"That was a bit scary wasn't it", Cody asked.

"It sure was but hopefully we don't have worry about that again", Bailey replied.

"Yeah, let's get back to camp before it gets dark out", Cody said.

Cody and Bailey then continued to walk back at the camp. They got back just in time before the island was engulfed in absolute darkness. There was still enough light out for Cody and Bailey to see everything around them. It appeared that there was only enough light to last for another hour.

To Be Continued….


	9. Drumming The Beat Of Two Hearts

_I am sorry that it took a bit longer than usual to upload this chapter. I usually can be done with a chapter within a few hours but I haven't had the time to edit the chapter since I've been busy packing and repacking for trips and visits. I've been busy lately and this is the last day I'll upload anything until maybe the 23__rd__ of July. From tomorrow, the 9__th__ of July to the 22__nd__ I'll be busy. I might not be able to upload on the 23__rd__ but I'll try my best._

_****************TSLOD***************_

While Cody and Bailey were talking about marriage, Zack was working at the Easy Squeezy. The older Martin twin was bored out of his mind while he wiped down the counter. He was missing his brother terribly after not seeing him for four days. Zack even missed Bailey's presence. The shorter Martin twin admitted to himself that he missed his nerdy friend and brother. Maya approached Zack since she wasn't on her shift.

"Zack", Maya spoke up.

"Yeah", Zack mumbled in question.

"Zack, please look up at me", Maya pleaded.

Zack lifted his pitiful head up.

"What is it, Maya", Zack sadly asked.

Maya took a seat at the counter and looked into Zack's blue eyes.

"Zack, I know that you're sorry and that you miss Cody and Bailey but don't lose hope. I just came back from talking with Mr. Moseby and he said that we will be able to head back to the island within a day or two. The ship will stop twenty yards away from the island and a rescue party will sent out in a row boat and row to the shore of the island. Cody and Bailey will be saved and be able to return back on deck". Maya stated.

Zack sighed in relief but still felt bad.

"Thank you for the soothing news, Maya and you know for the hundredth time that I'm sorry. I wish that I hadn't ruined Mr. Moseby's pocket hanky collection in the first place. I wish I had listened to Cody and Bailey back then", Zack chocked up.

Maya saw a very real yet very different side of Zachary Martin and that was vulnerability and sensitivity. Zack was letting tears roll down his cheeks and Maya cautiously walked over to Zack to comfort him. She had a hand gently placed on Zack's left shoulder.

"I've forgiven you since yesterday. I'm here for you, Zack", Maya soothed.

"I guess that it makes me feel better that you have forgiven me. I wonder if Cody and Bailey will ever forgive me", Zack whimpered.

"I know that in time that they will forgive you. Cody will because he's your brother and he already has experience you screwing up his life knowing that you don't do it on purpose. As for Bailey, she's a reasonable person and if she can't forgive you herself at least she'll forgive you for Cody's sake. I doubt that Cody or Bailey are irrational people who won't be able to forgive you. I'm sure that they'll forgive you at some point. Cody and Bailey are reasonable people and we're lucky to be able to call them our friends", Maya said.

Maya patted Zack's shoulder in a comforting manner. Zack turned to Maya and cried into her shoulder. After five minutes of exposing a sensitive side of himself, Zack recollected himself and wiped away his tears. He cleared his throat and gave Maya a small smile. Zack hugged Maya and then quickly had let go of her.

"Thank you, Maya for comforting me. When Cody and Bailey come back on board the ship, I'll beg for their forgiveness", Zack confidently stated.

Maya smiled at Zack.

"I'm glad to hear that, Zack", Maya happily stated.

Zack looked into Maya's beautiful eyes.

"Can we go on a date later", Zack asked.

"You can just text me when you're done with your shift and we'll see where that leads us. I'm sure I'll think of something for us to do", Maya replied.

Maya smiled at Zack and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, Zack", Maya said.

Zack grinned as he watched Maya leave. He snapped out of his daze and returned to work during his shift.

For the rest of the day things went as smooth as possible for a worried brother missing his twin. Zack and Maya did go on a date after Zack was done with his shift. After their date, Zack and Maya walked around the Sky Deck until it was ten minutes before curfew. Zack escorted Maya back to her cabin and then went to his cabin. On his way back to his cabin, Zack thought about Cody and Bailey and wished for them to stay safe on the island. Thirty minutes in his cabin, Zack got changed into his pajamas and went to bed with a little bit more clear conscience about missing his brother and friend.

Meanwhile back at the island, Cody and Bailey arrived at the campsite and sat down near the fire. They sat very closely together in front of the fire. Before the couple had sat down, Cody hand hung his and Bailey's loins to dry off on a low hanging branch of a tree. Bailey took the drum that she had made earlier in the day and held it in her lap with her legs crossed. Bailey began to play the drum which caught Cody's attention. Cody smiled at the fluent movement of Bailey's wrists. Bailey banged her hands against the drum and created a slow yet steady rhythm.

Cody asked Bailey if he could play the drum and she happily handed it over to him. The young couple looked like a tribal yet tropical version of Adam and Eve. They shared one drum between the two of them. Cody began to create a steady rhythm and started to hum to the beat. Bailey joined in the humming with Cody and then found a song in her heart. Bailey opened her mouth and sang a song that she felt would go well with the beat of the bang of the drum.

Bailey's melodious voice travelled high into the night sky as Cody continued to bang on the drum. The sound of the drum and Bailey's voice gradually flowed to a smooth stop after fifteen minutes. Cody and Bailey gazed into each other's eyes the moment the song and the drumming stopped. Cody set aside the drum and scooted closer to Bailey. He started to crawl on all fours on the sand to Bailey as she just sat waiting for him to stop moving. Cody stopped in front of Bailey a few inches apart and sat down. The city boy leaned his head forward and waited for Bailey to close the gap. Bailey leaned her head in but stopped with her lips just centimeters away from Cody's lips.

Cody and Bailey lovingly stared at each other as their faces were illuminated by the hot glow of the campfire. Flickers of yellow and orange light from the fire danced across the cheeks of the city boy and farm girl. For a minute, Cody and Bailey stared at one another until they decided together that they would close the gap between their quivering and hungry lips. When the couple's lips made contact there was some resemblance of a fight for dominance but Cody and Bailey eased into fluent movements of their lips moving in sync.

As the kiss intensified, Bailey gently fell back on the sand while Cody leaned forward not breaking contact with Bailey. Cody laid on top of Bailey while still kissing his illegitimate wife. Skin mingled with skin and leaves. Groins were aligned and so were single leaves touching. Bailey cupped Cody's cheeks in her soft hands. Cody placed his hands on either side of Bailey's body. Heat rose in the sky and in the bodies of two young human beings. Heat got hotter and bodies began to fidget underneath rising heat that would be too intense to tolerate. Cody had pulled away from the kiss before things got to steamy and intense between him and Bailey.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie? What's bothering my darling husband", Bailey asked.

"Do you want this? Are you ready for the next step", Cody asked.

Bailey knew exactly what Cody was referring to but wanted to taunt him first. The farm girl took advantage of the opportunity and noticed that it was still somewhat light out. Bailey grinned as she thought of something to lead Cody back to the water.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm in the mood for a game of hide and seek", Bailey exclaimed.

Bailey wiggled out from underneath Cody and stood up. She laughed at Cody who had a confused look on his face. Bailey smiled at Cody.

"Let's make the game into a mix of hide and seek and tag", Bailey laughed.

"Bailey, what are you talking about", Cody asked.

Cody stood up started to walk towards Bailey as she walked back towards the brush.

"You're it", Bailey said.

After her statement, Bailey leaped into the brush and started to run back the waterfall. Cody dashed after her. When Bailey got five feet away from the waterfall she hid behind a tree. Cody came in behind Bailey a few minutes later and searched for her. He heard a giggle from behind a tree and thought of a way to get back at Bailey. Cody found some vine on the ground and formed a lasso. He went around and snuck up behind Bailey. The city boy remembered what his country girl taught him about how to throw a lasso and tossed the vine around Bailey's almost completely nude body. Bailey felt a vine wrapped around her body and felt it tighten up. She was pulled back to Cody's body and was dragged to the waterfall.

"I caught myself a wild beauty. She sure is a sneaky one", Cody said.

Bailey gave out a happy and melodious laugh. She then turned her head over to Cody who was behind her.

"Ok, Cody, you caught me. I suppose we can go back to camp now", Bailey said.

Cody had an evil smile on his face. He walked forward which caused Bailey to back up and trip. Bailey fell into shallow water where the waterfall was. Cody had then let go of the vine and took it off Bailey.

"Are you ok, sweetie", Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok", Bailey said.

Cody got lost in Bailey's deep brown eyes. He couldn't believe how vulnerable Bailey looked. She had her knees bent and crossed covering her leaf that already covered her womanhood. Bailey's arms were slightly propped up and were crossed over her chest. Some water covered part of her stomach and dipped a little bit in between her leaf adorned breasts. Cody crouched down and hobbled over to Bailey on his bent knees.

"Are you sure you're okay", Cody asked.

Bailey stared into Cody blue eyes and grinned at him.

"I'm sure. Although, I might need some help getting up", Bailey said.

Cody stretched his hand out for Bailey to take and she took it. Cody wasn't expecting what would happen next as he felt being pulled towards Bailey as she yanked on his hand. Cody lost his balance and his right hand slipped and landed on Bailey's left breast. He rushed to pull it away from the soft mound of luscious skin.

"I'm so sorry, Bailey! I lost my balance and my hand slipped. Please don't hate me", Cody defensively blabbered on.

Bailey looked at and Cody wasn't expecting for what happened to happen. She was expecting for his lips fall right into place on her lips. But as Bailey thought of Cody's hand on her breast, she felt good. She liked the feeling of his hand on her left breast. She enjoyed his soft touch on her body. Bailey felt an urge to explore new experiences with her little egg head. All the sudden, Bailey felt aroused and her chest started to swell up stretching out the leaves creating small hole in the greenery.

"Cody", Bailey breathed.

"Yeah, Bailey", Cody asked.

"I think I'm ready", Bailey calmly stated.

"You are", Cody asked.

"Yes I am. What about you", Bailey replied.

"I'm ready", Cody admitted.

"Good. Now make love to me. I'm all yours. Do as you please", Bailey replied with seductive tongue drenched in the language of love.

"My princess knows best", Cody said.

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey on the lips. As Cody leaned into the kiss, Bailey's body is pushed even further into the water causing the leaves on her chest to dampen and then start to peel off the skin. Bailey had let her arms fall to her side as she realized that soon it would be futile and pointless to cover her chest. Cody broke away from the kiss and ripped off the leaves that barely clung to Bailey's chest. The eager Boston boy then tore off the last leaf that covered his lover's womanhood and continued to kiss her on the lips. Bailey slid her right hand down to Cody's groin and peeled off his leaf. The two young lovers rolled into the water with their naked bodies touching with every gap between them filled up.

Bailey and Cody began to allow their lips and hands roam everywhere on one another's bodies. Bailey gingerly placed her hands on Cody's butt and held on to it. Cody placed his hands on Bailey's breasts and squeezed them. Cody had let go of Bailey's voluptuous breasts and wiggled out of Bailey's arms causing her to let go of his butt. Cody submerged himself underneath the water while Bailey stayed afloat wondering where Cody went. Bailey found out what Cody was planning to do as she felt him licking her sweet spot and petting her womanhood. Cody heard a moan from Bailey from above the water. When Cody was done with what he wanted to do to Bailey, he came back up and was tackled by Bailey.

Bailey took the chance to return the favor and submerged herself underneath the water and took a hold of Cody's manhood and commenced to pet it. She kissed his groin and heard a moan from Cody from above the water. Bailey resurfaced from the water and was tackled by Cody.

The city boy began to suckle on his farm girl's breasts. Cody's suckles turned into nibbles which then turned into bites which caused Bailey to moan and groan. Bailey placed her hands on Cody's head and pressed it closer to her chest giving her little genius boy a better way to bite and suckle her chest. Cody stopped biting and began to lick the bite marks to soften the skin that was once bitten. Cody then drew back from Bailey's breasts and brought his lips back to Bailey's lips. As the couple kissed, Bailey and Cody proceeded to caress each other's chests. The kiss intensified and even though nothing could be seen what was happening under the water Bailey could feel Cody pushing himself into her body. The country girl could feel pressure and pleasurable pain build up in the lower region of her body. The pain did not last long as Cody pulled away from Bailey's body once a minute passed by. As Cody pulled away from Bailey he still held her in his arms. Cody and Bailey broke away from the kiss and huffed and puffed. They stared into each other's eyes. Cody pulled Bailey into a tight hug as they floated in the water.

"Is my wife pleased", Cody questioned with a breath.

"Yes, your wife is very pleased. Is my husband pleased", Bailey replied in question.

"Yes, your husband is very pleased", Cody said.

Bailey kissed Cody on the neck and then trailed her kisses up his jaw and then onto his lips. Bailey then broke away from Cody's soft lips.

"We get out of the water before we turn into prunes", bailey suggested.

"I agree, darling. Besides, we need to get out before we accidently fall asleep and possibly drown in the water", Cody responded.

Bailey and Cody swam to the shallow side of the water that collected below the waterfall. Once the couple could stand up, Cody quickly scooped Bailey up in his arms and carried her naked body bridal style. Bailey crossed her arms in front of her chest. Cody marched back to camp while carrying Bailey and laid her down on the sand near the fire. Bailey pulled Cody down to her body so that he was on top of her. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey's body and picked up a handful of sand. He threw the sand behind his back into the fire and it went out.

"Goodnight, my princess", Cody cooed.

"Sweet dreams, my prince", Bailey cooed back in return.

Cody kissed Bailey goodnight and then snuggled his head against her chest. Bailey momentarily stroked Cody's hair before sliding her hands down to Cody's back. Bailey held on tight to Cody and rested her head flat on the sand. Cody and Bailey fell asleep at the same time and gently breathed as they drifted off into dreamland.

To Be Continued….


	10. At The Edge Of Paradise And Reality

_I'm sorry that it took so long to update this chapter but I had to do things for a while. From the 9__th__ to the 17__th__, I went on a service trip to help out a community and then from the 18__th__ to the 23__rd__, I went on a traditional family trip._

Brilliant bright sun high in the sky floats above an island. The yellow orb in the great blue space that is the great wide sky warms the uncharted island. On the unknown island, a female from the homosapien species lays on the soft sand. Her bare body basks in the welcoming sunlight.

A pair of beautiful brown eyes opened suddenly and as wide as possible from the piercing light from the powerful sun. The pretty eyes fluttered open a few times to adjust to the morning light. The owner of the lovely eyes was confused.

Bailey looked around her surroundings and noticed that Cody wasn't in sight. She wondered if the whole experience of the night before was a dream. The farm girl soon realized that what occurred the previous night wasn't a wonderful dream but a blissful reality as she looked at her naked body. As soon as Bailey realized that she was nude, out of pure instinct she covered herself by crossing her legs with her knees touching and crossed her arms across her chest.

Soon after Bailey had covered herself in a futile attempt, she heard footsteps and listened to the sound. The footsteps came closer to her and then stopped when she was able to see a pair of feet that she could recognize. Bailey looked up and saw Cody looking down at her. The country girl noticed Cody adorned his loin cloth. The intelligent blonde haired boy smiled at his tropical princess as he leant down to hand her the loin cloth type clothes that she had been wearing before they had to resort to wearing leaves.

Bailey gladly accepts her clothes from Cody and stood up while still bothering to cover her chest. Cody quickly and awkwardly turned away from Bailey. The country girl was immensely confused why her 'husband' would turn away from her when she was about to put her clothes on when he clearly has seen her naked in all her glory. The farm girl decided not to question him. Within a minute, Bailey was clothed. Cody did not know when Bailey was done changing and so he still had his back facing Bailey. The brunette haired girl approached her city boy and looped her slim arms around him and started to kiss his neck.

Cody stayed silent for the duration of Bailey softly kissing his neck. He felt that time slowed down and stopped all together. The intelligent Martin twin collected his nerves and built up the courage to speak while his 'wife' proceeded to leave behind love bites on his neck. Cody opened his mouth and allowed sound escape his smooth tongue that was well equipped with a large array of an extensive vocabulary words. However, no superb words slipped through Cody's mouth, the words that came out were simple.

"Good morning, Bailey", Cody quietly said.

Bailey drew her lips away from Cody's neck, lifted her head and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Cody", Bailey sweetly stated.

Bailey slipped her arms away from Cody's body and walked around him so that she would be facing him. Cody placed his hands on Bailey's waist.

"How did you sleep", Cody asked.

"I slept just fine", Bailey happily replied.

"How did you sleep", Bailey asked.

"I slept like a baby", Cody grinned.

Bailey gave Cody a peck on the lips.

"What are the plans for today", Bailey asked.

"I don't know. I think we don't have to worry much about food and I figure that we're going to be rescued soon", Cody replied.

"How about we explore the island? You know, just walk around", Bailey suggested.

"I love that idea and I love you", Cody beamed.

Cody gave Bailey a peck on the forehead.

"Let's see what friends we can make with in the rain forest", Cody said.

"Well, we already have some monkeys on our side", Bailey added.

"That we do. Maybe we can find them", Cody responded.

"Let's go then", Bailey said.

Cody took hold of Bailey's left hand with his right. The young couple walked together in the thick of the brush. After a few seconds of walking, Cody and Bailey heard a rustling high up in the treetops and stopped to listen. A minute later the young couple saw two monkeys jump down in front of them. Another monkey joined the other two a few seconds later. All three monkeys just stared at the young humans. Cody and Bailey recognized the monkeys as the ones who at their alleged marriage ceremony.

The main brown monkey excitedly jumped up and down in front of Cody and Bailey and happily screeched at them. The other two monkeys followed the main monkey's lead and jumped up and down. The three brown monkeys circled around Cody and Bailey and then hobbled into a line. The prime apes led their human cousins to their territory where they have fun and mingle with other monkeys. Cody and Bailey follow the monkeys and meet other monkeys. The two humans got acquainted with new monkey friends.

While Cody and Bailey were busy hanging out with monkeys, Zack and Maya were talking to each other on the Sky Deck. Zack and Maya were sitting at a table. Zack wanted to talk to Maya about he can't wait to see Cody and Bailey again.

"Have you've heard any new news from Mr. Moseby", Zack asked.

"He said that we should get back to the island in a couple of hours", Maya said.

"I thought it would take a little bit longer than that", Zack responded.

"It would but Mr. Moseby convinced the captain to speed up the boat so that we could back the island to save Cody and Bailey from the island". Maya explained.

"Oh…Well that's good. How many hours", Zack asked.

"We should be back at the island in two hours", Maya said.

"What should we do during that time", Zack questioned.

"I think that you should take a nap", Maya suggested.

"I guess you're right. I haven't been able to rest lately ever since Cody and Bailey got stranded on the island", Zack admitted.

The older Martin twin got up from his chair and walked over to his girlfriend. Zack then kissed Maya on the forehead and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Maya. If you need to talk to me about something, I'll be in my cabin taking a nap", Zack stated.

"Sleep well", Maya said.

Zack gave Maya another smile and then walked off to his cabin. Maya watched Zack walk to his cabin until she couldn't see him anymore. Maya went back to her cabin to take a nap as well. Two hours flew by and the ship was twenty yards away from the island that Cody and Bailey were stranded on.

Back on the island Bailey had been playing with baby monkeys for an hour and a half while the last remaining thirty minutes were used to be well acquainted with a tigress while Cody was busy giving monkeys piggy back rides. Bailey had brought the tigress back to her and Cody's camp. The two female relaxed a bit and Bailey was able to lay her head against the tigress' body to use it as a pillow.

While Bailey was napping with the tigress, Cody came back to the camp with a monkey on his back. Another baby monkey followed him around. The two monkeys and Cody made enough noise that it woke the tigress up. The tigress growled at them but was stopped by Bailey who woke from the growl. Bailey had motioned to the tigress that Cody and the monkeys were harmless. The large female animal of the cat family was not sure of Cody since he was a male. Bailey sensed what was bothering her female friend and showed her that Cody was her 'mate'. The tigress had momentarily yield when Bailey stood up, walked up to Cody and hugged him with a smile on her face.

Once Bailey released him from the hug, Cody took the time to let the monkey get off his back. Cody then went to the tigress to be better acquainted with him so that it could trust him better. While Cody walked over to the female tiger, Bailey went over to the monkeys and sat down on the sand. One baby monkey sat next to Bailey while another baby monkey sat in Bailey's lap. Bailey held the monkey in her lap tight in her arms just as she would with a baby human. Moments slipped by and Bailey made baby noises with the monkeys. Cody came back to Bailey with the tigress following him. The younger Martin twin sat across from his 'wife'.

The tigress sat next to Cody and tucked her head underneath his arm while laying her head on his lap. Cody nonchalantly began to pet the tiger's head while staring at Bailey simply playing with baby monkeys. Bailey noticed Cody's presence and looked at him. The farm girl brightly smiled at her 'husband' and scooted closer to him.

While Cody and Bailey were having their special bonding time with each other and their new friends, Woody, London, Maya, Zack, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller were all getting ready to save Cody and Bailey. Zack, Woody and London were responsible for getting Cody and Bailey stuck on an island so that they felt that they should go save them. Maya wanted to come along for support and Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller didn't want anything bad to happen so they decided to come too. All six of them had to take three row boat so that there was enough space for them and Cody and Bailey.

Zack and Maya were in one boat, Woody and London were in another and Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller were in a third boat. All six of them rowed for an hour and hit land. They got out of the row boats and started to search for Cody and Bailey.

_To Be Continued…._


	11. Back On Board With The Real World

When Woody, London, Maya, Zack, Miss Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby got out of the row boats they all decided to stick together when searching for Cody and Bailey. They all some concern for the young couple but Zack was worried about them the most. Zack was very eager to see his brother again. The group of six started to walk along the shoreline of the island hoping that Cody and Bailey might have made a camp near the shore where there was easy access to get fish from water.

While the rescue party was on their way, Cody and Bailey were sitting next to each other lovingly gazing into each other's eyes. They just smiled at one another as the tigress dug herself into the sand and fell into dreamland and the baby monkeys followed the tigress' lead and cuddled into her fur.

Cody leaned into Bailey and kissed her on the lips. Bailey kissed Cody back hard. The Mid-Westerner and New Englander couple knew that there were no words to exchange. The Boston boy's tongue pushed against the farm girl's lips and asked for entrance. Bailey allowed Cody to push his tongue into her mouth. The couple lost their balance and fell down on the sand. Bailey wrapped her legs around Cody's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody clasped his hands on Bailey's slim waist while letting his tongue explore Bailey's sweet mouth. Bailey joined Cody's mouth exploration and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Cody reluctantly pulled back from the intense make-out session. He didn't bother to move from above Bailey as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Bailey, I have a feeling that we won't go as far as kissing and touching but I just want to make sure of something", Cody said.

"Make sure of what, sweetie", Bailey asked.

"When my hands may roam, I hope that you won't slap them away", Cody awkwardly stated.

Bailey threw her head back a little and gave out a small laugh. She looked back at Cody and smiled at him.

"If anything, Cody, I'll encourage you to touch me wherever you want. Only you are allowed to love me like no one else can, to make love to me. You're the only man I would want to spend the rest of my life with", Bailey coyly grinned at Cody.

Cody felt that he was on top of the world and gave Bailey the hugest smile on his face.

"I just wanted make sure", Cody said.

Cody leaned into Bailey and continued to kiss her silly. The young couple's lips meshed perfectly together. As the kiss progressed, Cody's right hand slowly crept up Bailey's left side and landed on her left breast. Cody cupped Bailey's breast in his hand and then gently rubbed it. Bailey moaned through her mouth and continued to kiss her little egg head. Cody slipped his hand down and ran his hand underneath Bailey's loin cloth type top. The brunette haired girl groaned from the pleasurable sensation that soared through her chest and translated into a groan from her mouth.

Cody and Bailey pulled away from the kiss and Cody replaced his hand from Bailey's breast. Bailey dropped her legs from Cody's waist. The couple just stared at each other until they had to snap out of their daze when they heard a rustle through some bushes. Both Cody and Bailey collected themselves and hurried to stand up from the soft, tan sand. Cody instinctively went to get the spear and held it tight in his left hand while his right was outstretched with his right arm. Bailey was half behind Cody and half beside him. Cody was ready to keep Bailey safe. The young couple waited for five minutes until they saw six people that they recognized from the S.S. Tipton.

When Zack, Maya, Woody, London, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller all arrived at Cody and Bailey's camp, they were surprised on what they saw. They could clearly see that Cody and Bailey had adapted to tribal-like clothing and Cody had a spear in his hand in a ready position to pounce. When Cody saw everybody, he relaxed and stood up stand while lowering his spear. Bailey came from behind Cody and stood by his side. The farm girl naturally and nonchalantly slipped her dainty fingers into her city boy's slim fingers. Mr. Moseby was the first to speak.

"Hello, Cody and Bailey", Mr. Moseby awkwardly greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby", Cody and Bailey happily chorused together.

"How have you two been", Miss Tutweiller cautiously asked.

"Oh we're fine. You know just trying to survive on an uncharted island", Bailey casually stated.

"How are you guys", Cody politely asked.

"Most of us are fine but Zack seems to miss you the most", Maya said.

Cody and Bailey simultaneously looked over at Zack.

"You missed us", Cody asked.

Zack looked straight at Cody and Bailey. He felt guilty because he knew that it mainly his fault for getting Cody and Bailey stuck on an uncharted island.

"Yeah, I feel terrible for not listening to you guys to not have gone off the boat when I wasn't supposed to. I missed both of you", Zack genuinely stated.

"Well, let this be a lifelong lesson never to be forgotten", Cody sated.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you two", Zack apologized.

"Yeah I'm sorry, too", Woody stepped up.

"I'm also sorry", London added.

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and then back Zack, Woody and London. They debated in their minds and concluded that their friends were truly sorry. Cody and Bailey looked back at Zack, Woody and London.

"We forgive you guys", Cody and Bailey simultaneously stated.

Woody and London had smiled on their faces but Zack had an even bigger smile than them. Cody dropped his spear and motion his and Bailey's friends to come over a hug. Zack ran to Cody and Bailey first and was shortly followed by Woody and London. The five friends shared a big group hug. Bailey motioned to Maya, Miss Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby to join in the hug and they happily accepted the offer. After a minute or so everyone broke away from the hug to give Bailey and Cody some space to breathe.

"I guess you guys want to come back on the boat", Miss Tutweiller guessed.

"I guess we do. What do you think, Bails", Cody responded as he directed a question to Bailey.

Bailey turned her head to face Cody.

"I think we can handle going back to reality and finishing up our education", Bailey said.

Cody turned back to Miss Tutweiller.

"I guess we will come back on the boat", Cody answered.

Miss Tutweiller smiled at Cody and Bailey.

"Good. Now you two get back on the boat, I'll give you enough time to make up four days of classwork and homework", Miss Tutweiller said.

"Sounds fair enough", Bailey said.

"Alright then, it's settled, you two are coming back with us to the S.S. Tipton", Mr. Moseby said.

"But where are your clothes", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"We hid them somewhere safe just in case we would be rescued", Cody sated.

"We'll go get them and get changed", Bailey said.

"Well, alright but hurry", Mr. Moseby said.

Cody and Bailey nodded in union and were about to go get their clothes but Maya noticed Bailey's feather earring.

"Hey, Bailey where did you get that beautiful feather earring", Maya asked.

Bailey and London looked at Bailey's earring. London had wide eyes as she was even impressed with the earring.

"Oh this earring", Bailey innocently asked as she pointed to the earring.

Yeah that earring", Maya said.

"Cody made it for me", Bailey gladly explained.

Maya and Zack looked at Cody.

"You made that", Zack disbelievingly asked.

"Yeah", Cody bluntly stated.

"That was so sweet of you to do that for Bailey", Maya cooed.

"Thanks, Maya. I did it because I wanted to. I did it because I love Bailey", Cody stated.

Bailey and Cody smiled at each other and exchanged Eskimo kisses.

Zack then noticed Cody's headband and pointed at it.

"Cody did you always have that headband with you", Zack asked.

Cody looked at Zack for a moment.

"Bailey made it for me", Cody happily stated.

"I felt like making a headband for Cody because I love him", Bailey said with a sunny smile.

"Well enough chitter chatter, Cody and Bailey need to get dressed", Mr. Moseby said.

"Ok", Zack and Maya said together.

Cody and Bailey left to go get their clothes. They dug them out from a layer of sand and aired them out. When the couple was satisfied with their clothes being free of sand they got changed together. Cody was about to leave but Bailey held him back explaining that it shouldn't be awkward seeing each other naked since they actually had seen each other naked while making love in water. Cody shrugged his shoulders and slipped his loin cloth off. Cody and Bailey proceeded to change into their normal clothes in privacy away from the others. When they were both done they decided to leave the brush at slightly different times and to come out from slightly different directions as to not raise suspicion why they walked out together at the same exact time. Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead and left first. When Cody was at his twentieth step, Bailey started to walk in a different direction than from Cody.

Cody came out of the brush first from one direction while Bailey came thirty seconds later and few feet to the left from where Cody came out. The young couple smiled at one another and happily joined hands again. Cody was wearing his headband, a pair of plain dark blue jeans, dark blue vans and a purple v neck. Bailey was wearing her feather earring, pink skin tight pants, white flats with a small pink bow on each one and pink and white zigzag shirt. Mr. Moseby noticed that Cody and Bailey were ready to come back to the ship.

"Everyone get back into the row boats, we're going back to the S.S. Tipton", Mr. Moseby announced.

Before all eight humans left the island, Cody told the other six to hold up as he thought that he and Bailey should say goodbye to their new friends. Mr. Moseby allowed Cody and Bailey to say goodbye to the baby monkeys and the tigress. When Cody and Bailey were bidding the baby monkeys and the tigress goodbye, everyone else freaked out when they found who were Cody and Bailey's new friends but calmed realizing that it would make sense since they were the only two humans on the island. Bailey hugged the tigress around her neck and said goodbye. The tigress licked Bailey on the cheek. Cody hugged the tigress next and got licked on the cheek as well. Bailey and Cody then said their goodbyes to the baby monkeys. Finally, Cody and Bailey were ready to leave the island. Everyone got into the three row boats.

Cody and Bailey were with Mr. Moseby in one row boat; London, Miss Tutweiller and Maya were in another row boat and Woody and Zack were in the third row boat. They all paddled back to the S.S. Tipton. When they all got back on the boat, there were things to talk about from the experience but Cody and Bailey kept certain details away from the others. Cody and Bailey agreed not to mention about their love making moment or their illegitimate marriage. The young couple caught up with their work and got back ahead of their graduating class. Life resumed as usual for Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett. The alleged Mr. and Mrs. Cody Martin kept their wedding gifts from each other but did not frequent their uses. Cody and Bailey would occasionally wear the headband and feather earring as a silent vow to remind themselves to wait for the day when they get legally married on the mainland.

~The End~


End file.
